User blog:Willofeywa/If you like my blogs, please read this
Humanity has a long way to go before we can get to the way we ought to be, but seeds are there, growing in the soil of our minds. Modernized society has helped to bury it down beneath the layers of growing up with War, genocide, and constant strife. One of the facinating themes of Avatar, is how the movie shows us an ideal that we think of ourselves, shown to us in the Na'vi, and also shows us what we are becoming, shown through the eyes of some one like us. Jake is not unlike us, for those of you who share my sentiment. He is ashamed, angry, and disgusted with the humans that have destroyed their planet, and continue to destroy themselves. He understands this better than most, bearing the wounds and disabilities of a pointless war. However we have our own wounds. We who have never gone to war, but know very well the faces of those who have fought and returned, or those that can never return. Violence, whether its war, gangs, terrorism, or religious fanaticism will eventually destroy us completely. Destroy us either physically, or until we get to the point that we can't even recognize ourselves as human beings. When we hurt others out of fear, or hatred, or prejudice, we always just chalk it up as "human nature" and excuse it. It's "human nature" for us to be afraid. It's "human nature" for us to mistrust others. It's "human nature" to bear a grudge. Why does human nature only describe the worst of us? Is this because humans are despicable beings and we need to constantly repent for our nature and fight against ourselves constantly? No. Human nature is the best of us. Human nature is following dreams. Human nature is seeing that life is not easy, but we must have the courage to face those difficulties, and pursue happiness. That was the American dream once. Our parents gave us life, our founders gave us liberty, but it is us who have to pursue happiness. We are not given happiness. It is something we have to find within ourselves before we can find it in the world. We might learn something from the Na'vi. A civilization without war? A population of hundreds of thousands and no suffering? An entire sentient species, not coexisting with each other, but coexisting with the entire planet? It could only be shown to us as aliens huh? But that's what makes it so powerful. We have almost come to the point where such an ideal is unthinkable in human society. That's where we are wrong. We have the ability to find that kind of peace. No matter the time or condition of the world, we are never hopeless. One might say my blogs usually have me explaining specific ways that we can initiate this change. Someone might say "Willo, I agree with you, but how do we tell people what they have to do to change like this? What steps would you take to change perception of human nature?" I already have. I wrote this article. And in reading this article, perhaps something stirred in you. For some, they may not even know they felt it. For others, it may well up from the depths like magma in a volcano. And for others still, it may finally name that feeling you have had since the first time you saw Avatar. I write my blogs for selfish reasons. I should make no mystery of that. Because I write for the sole enjoyment that my thoughts are being heard, regardless of how any reader feels about it. I write because at least one day when I'm still persuing happiness and others around me have fallen to "human nature", I know that my thoughts were heard. But I also write without the fear that this will ever happen, because we are never truly hopeless. Irayo Willofeywa 06:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts